


Under the Weather

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Still raining, I take it.”





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #286 "weather"

John opened the door of the Ancient outpost, got a face full of wind and water, and immediately pulled it shut again.

“Still raining, I take it,” Rodney said, dryly, glancing up from the console he’d been working on.

It was mostly as something to keep him busy – the outpost wasn’t functional, whatever its original purpose had been, and none of the equipment left behind was anything they didn’t already have on Atlantis. Rodney had been planning to leave the cleanup to another team before the hurricane hit, trapping them inside, but had started on the dismantling himself, for lack of anything better to do.

“Yes, Rodney, it’s still raining,” said John. He rooted around in his pack for a spare t-shirt to wipe his face, then turned back, grinning. “ _Oh, the weather outside is frightful, so as long as you love me so…_ ”

“Okay, for one,” said Rodney, scowling, “you skipped a whole line of lyrics there. And, two, that song is called ‘ _Let It Snow_ ’. Not exactly appropriate to our situation.”

“Everyone’s a critic,” John said, but he was still grinning. He had time alone with Rodney, nowhere else to be, nothing really needing to be done, and no amount of grumbling could put a damper on his mood. “Okay, how about… _Don’t know why… there’s no sun up in the sky… stormy weather…_ ”

Rodney snorted. “That one’s about ‘losing your man’. Is that really the mood you want to set, Sheppard?”

“Hmm, maybe you’re right,” John agreed. “And what kind of mood do you think I should be setting?”

“The kind where you stay quiet and let me work,” said Rodney. “Or, better yet, you could be helping.”

“You didn’t want to do this in the first place,” John reminded him, hopping up to sit on another console. “Maybe you ought to let me distract you.

“You’re distracting, all right,” Rodney muttered.

John grinned. “Oh, I got one now. _Humidity’s rising… barometer’s getting low_.”

“Well, that’s certainly more accurate.”

“ _According to our sources, the street’s the place to go…_ ”

Rodney frowned. “Wait, this is familiar.”

“ _Cause tonight for the first time, just about half-past ten_.”

“No, I know this – Sheppard, don’t you dare…”

“ _For the first time in history, it’s gonna start raining men_ ,” John finished, still grinning as Rodney advanced on him. “ _It’s raining men—_ ”

He broke off, interrupted by Rodney’s mouth on his in a fierce kiss, as the other man moved to stand between his knees and kept it up until they were forced to break for air.

“Hallelujah,” breathed John.

“Shut up,” said Rodney, and made sure John was too distracted to even remember song lyrics until their check-in several hours later.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The songs John sings are (in order) “Let It Snow” (by pretty much everyone who does a Christmas album) – “Stormy Weather” (by Lena Horne, among others) – “It’s Raining Men” (by The Weather Girls)


End file.
